Je t'aime, Mihawk     Vous me dégouté, Roronoa
by Roronoa-Zoro1999
Summary: Zoro x Mihawk. Zoro ressent un fort sentiment envers Mihawk même un sentiment beaucoups trop fort enver un ennemis pour son honneur ... Je ne connais pas les Rated donc j'ai mis K
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre : Personne inattendus **

C'était une journée plus que normale sur le Sunny, mise à part la chaleur écrasante qui torturait l'équipage, bientôt deux nuits sans repos, deux nuits à chercher la position idéale pour dormir sans mourir de chaud.  
>Luffy et Nami parlaient de la prochaine île, Sanji éventait Robin, Brook buvait son thé, ne ressentant pas les effets de la canicule, Zoro dormait dans la vigie, Chopper se rafraîchissait tant bien que mal sous une douche glacée et Usopp nageait dans la petite crique dans laquelle le Sunny était amarré. Franky ? Il buvait du cola par mètre cube !<p>

Quand un cri se fit entendre :

Luffy : OUAHHHHHHH !  
>Nami : Que... Quoi ?<br>Usopp : C'est quoi ?  
>Robin : Ca ne se voit pas, c'est un dinosaure.<p>

Tout le monde rentra le plus vite possible dans le bateau, Nami hurla les indications avant que le bateau ne se fasse éjecter par un violent coup de queue de la bête.

Nami : Ouf ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une telle bête nous attaquerait !  
>Usopp : Il avait l'air blessé, je me trompe ?<br>Sanji : Oui, j'ai vu du sang couler quand sa queue a frappé le navire.  
>Zoro : C'est quoi se raffut ? Il y en a qui essayent de dormir !<br>Nami, Sanji et Franky : Ta gueule !  
>Zoro : Merde, je vais dormir moi !<p>

Après plusieurs heures de navigation, l'air se radouci peu à peu, laissant l'équipage se détendre, une détente troublé par la brume.  
>Une brume épaisse et blanche dans laquelle on ne voyait pas à plus de quinze mètres !<br>Zoro sursauta dans la vigie, quelque chose venait de troubler son sommeil, une aura, quelque chose de pesant qu'il avait déjà ressenti. Il pointa ces jumelles en direction de la mer, quand il eu un grand frisson ; deux lueurs vertes flottaient sur l'eau.

Zoro (dans le haut-parleur) : Navire droit devant !  
>Luffy : Où ? Où ?<br>Usopp : Oh non !

Les lumières étaient de plus en plus nettes, ça y est, ses doutes étaient confirmés, c'était bien le rafiot de Mihawk. Le vertignasse descendit le plus vite possible en prévenant l'équipage du danger qui arrivait. Usopp et Chopper hurlant leur peur, se dirigeaient alors vers la cabine.  
>Zoro dégaina instinctivement ses sabres. Il était bien là, lui, celui qu'il devait détrôner, Mihawk !<p>

Mihawk : Ah, quelle saleté de bestiole ! J'ai failli endommager mon canif !  
>Zoro : -pense : C'est lui qui a blessé le dinosaure sur l'île tout à l'heure ?-<br>Mihawk: Ah ! Tiens, mais qui voilà, Roronoa je ne pensais pas te croiser près de l'Archipel Shabondy !  
>Zoro : Tu avais tort alors !<p>

Un combat débuta sous le regard de l'équipage !  
>Zoro s'élança en premier avec ses trois sabre dégainés, Œil de faucon, sorti lui aussi le grand jeu en sortant l'immense sabre de son dos. Les lames grinçais, s'entrecroisaient, s'évitaient, mais ne touchaient jamais l'un des deux escrimeurs. Zoro fut pris d'un malaise en lui, comme un point dans le cœur, moment d'inattention qui permit à Mihawk de toucher violemment Zoro.<br>Ce dernier était à terre, voulait se redresser, mais son point dans le cœur l'en empêchait.

Zoro : Que... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Mihawk: Tu es fort, que c'est-il passé, Roronoa ?  
>Zoro : Je ne sais pas ! (pensant) Merde ! Ca recommence comme la dernière fois ... Je ne peux pas le toucher, j'en suis incapable, putain !<p>

Une pensé traversa alors l'esprit de Zoro. Il n'y croyait pas, mais c'était la seule explication possible ! Il l'aimait ! Il aimait son pire ennemi ! Plutôt aimer Baka-Cook que lui, pensa-t-il un instant.

Mihawk: Alors ? Prêt à mourir Roronoa ?

Luffy voulais lancer son point, quand quelque chose stoppa son attaque ! C'était Zoro !

Mihawk et Luffy : Quoi ?  
>Sanji : Quel crétin !<br>Zoro : Mihawk, je veux que tu m'achève ici et maintenant, je ne veux plus vivre après ce que je viens de comprendre ...  
>Mihawk: Qu'as tu compris, Roronoa ?<p>

Zoro tomba à terre laissant s'échappé un « Je t'aime ». Mihawk était pris de dégoût, tellement dégoûté qu'il laissa la vie sauve à Zoro.

Œil de faucon reparti, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Personne dans l'équipage ne comprenait le pourquoi du comment, n'ayant pas entendu la déclaration de Zoro.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Partir oui, mais où ?

Sanji : Marimo ! Et oh ! Marimo debout !  
>Zoro : Que...Quoi ?<br>Luffy : Bah enfin réveillé ! Ca fait près de 14 heures que tu dors !  
>Zoro : Quoi ?<br>Nami : Ouai, en plus, selon Chopper, tu as parlé dans ton sommeil.

Zoro : QUOI ?

Il pensa directement à ce qu'il avait dit à Mihawk la veille... Lui avait-il vraiment dit ? Ou était-ce une hallucination due à sa perte de sang ? Tout était flou dans sa tête. Une vraie tempête...

Sanji : Zoro ?  
>Zoro : Quoi ? Casse-toi !<br>Sanji : Je voudrais te parler, en privé !

Devant les yeux noirs du cuistot, Luffy, Nami et Chopper sortaient de la chambre de l'escrimeur.

Sanji : Alors, comme ça, tu l'aimes ?

Zoro prit une teinte écarlate quelque secondes après les paroles du cuistot. Comment ? Comment avait-il entendue sa déclaration ?

Zoro : De quoi tu parle ?  
>Sanji : Vu ta tête, j'ai raison ! N'est-ce pas ?<br>Zoro : Vouais ...-rougis de plus belle-  
>Sanji : Arrête de rougir, pourquoi aurais-tu honte d'aimer ?<br>Zoro : Parce que c'est mon pire ennemi, et que, voilà, c'est un mec !  
>Sanji : Et alors ?<p>

Zoro eu le souffle coupé par la compréhension dont faisait preuve le cuistot. Lui, l'homme à femme avec qui il se battait toujours, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

Nami : J'ai tout entendue.  
>Zoro : Sorcière !<br>Sanji : Calme-toi avec ma Nami-Chwannnn ! 3

Zoro et Sanji reprirent vite leurs habitudes de se battirent pour un oui et pour un non .Mais Nami avait tout entendu et en fit par à Robin, qui le dit à Franky, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que l'équipage entier soit au courant.  
>Le lendemain, ne fut pas une surprise, tout le monde, sauf Luffy, taquinait Zoro avec Mihawk !<br>Usopp avait même inventé un moyen de réveillé Zoro, il criait « Œil de Faucon vient de se marier ! » et ça ne ratait jamais, Zoro se levait en criant « Avec qui, je vais la tué ? »  
>Quel abruti, il marchait toujours !<p>

Deux semaines plus tard, _**Archipel Shabondy**_.

Luffy : -larmoyant- Je n'aie pas pu les sauver, pas un seul ! Je suis seul !

Eh oui, Kuma avait frappé. L'équipage au chapeau de paille était éparpillé ! Zoro était dans sa bulle de transport comme tous les autres membres de l'équipage.

Zoro : Merde ! Je suis bloqué là dedans ! Je veux sortir !

Il pensait aux paroles de Kuma, un voyage ? Durant combien de temps ? Où ? Tout était flou dans la tête de l'escrimeur.  
>Après trois jours de voyage sans repos, Zoro fini par atterrir, ou plutôt se fracasser au sol. Il arriva dans une forêt et perdit connaissance.<p>

Noir, tout est noir, suis-je mort ? Je cherche autour de moi, je m'agite, je cours sur place, mais rien, le noir, le vide, le néant pour faire simple... Le froid. J'ai froid, j'ai si froid, trop froids... J'arrête de m'agiter, quand tout à coup, j'aperçois une lumière dans les ténèbres, un point, certes, mais une lumière, je veux l'attraper, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'avance, elle recule, comme quand j'étais petit et joueur, je jouais souvent à chat avec Kuina. Kuina ? Je lui aie fait une promesse importante! Je ne peux pas mourir ici et maintenant ! Non, je ne dois pas mourir pour surpasser Mihawk ! La lumière si petite envahie tout à coup la pièce autrefois lugubre. Puis, une chaleur. J'ai chaud, mais je suis mort, ou non ?


End file.
